


Adonis Is Very Oblivious: The Musical

by damianwayne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, More tags to be added, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: "Ask you to go out?" Adonis repeated.Koga blushed and looked around in case anyone had heard them. "Don’t say it so loud! And yes, like that!""But we’re already outside, Oogami," Adonis stated.Koga likes Adonis and drops countless of hints, but Adonis is way too oblivious. And somehow instead ofactuallyasking Adonis out on a date, they end up pretending to be on a date. It's better than nothing, Koga guesses.





	1. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE AN ADOKOGA FIC FOREVER AND THE LAST EVENT JUST MADE ME WANNA DO IT MORE SO HERE U GO
> 
> also i still dont know how to write adokoga (especially koga tbh), bear w me and my first enstars fic

Fact was, Koga liked Adonis.

It had gotten him a long time to realize this, but he really liked the other male. He liked him in more than just a friendly way, though to be fair, it started out like this. 

It started out with Koga realizing that Adonis wasn’t that bad, that he makes a good comrade and he actually enjoyed being in his presence. Adonis didn’t annoy him or bother him like most people do, because fact was, Koga didn’t really enjoy the presence of many humans.

He liked animals, dogs to be exact. He understood them better and he felt like they understood him better than humans did too. 

How he has come to like Adonis in more than a friendly way, was not really clear to Koga either. It wasn’t like he understood Adonis as well as he did Leon, no. Sometimes, despite Adonis being blunt most of the time and dense the rest of the time, Koga didn’t understand him. And Adonis being Adonis, didn’t understand Koga many times either. And yet Koga liked him.

It was probably because of the very fact that Adonis sometimes was a mystery to him. Maybe he was the only one, others would laugh and say that Adonis was easy to read. He wasn’t, at least for Koga. Another fact was, that Koga really wanted to understand him. He wanted to know what Adonis was thinking, especially when it came to Koga. It took him a long time to accept that he had feelings for Adonis. Because, let’s face it, Koga didn’t get feelings for anyone. 

That would be ridiculous. For the longest time, he had refused to accept his own feelings and tried to suppress the need to just fucking grab Adonis by the collar of his shirt sometimes (which was almost always), and pull him in for a kiss. He had laughed at his own want of just wanting to sit next to Adonis and hear him talk and listen to his deep voice, or just talk to Adonis.

He had come a long way and now he had finally accepted his… feelings. 

There’s no use to deny them any longer anyway, what was the point? If he had feelings for Adonis, so be it. Koga was a fearless wolf, not some coward who hid between his feelings. He was strong and wild! If Koga wanted something, he took it, right? He should just go to Adonis and confess his feelings. Just straight out say something like "I like you. So are we going out or not now?" and then he’d grab Adonis hand. Or something like that.

That was the ideal version, but another fact was that Koga actually wasn’t fearless.

Because the thought of confessing to Adonis scared the shit out of him and he hated it. Koga didn’t want to feel vulnerable and yet he was. If he’d confess to Adonis and would be turned down, he’d have to play it off, make some snarky comment and run off. And then, he’d have to deal with those awkward situations every time they’d be in the same room. He guessed he’d be heartbroken or whatever too.

So, no, Koga couldn’t just go to Adonis and tell him he _liked_ him. The only smart choice there’d be if Adonis confessed to Koga and then Koga could pretend as if he’d just go along with it, shrug it off and say that he usually didn’t let humans in, but for Adonis it was okay… he guessed.

He had to take the subtle route, which was against everything Koga stood for, but he had to make an exception.

 

* * *

 

Koga’s first attempt was him searching all over the school during break to find Adonis and once he spotted him, calming down and putting his hands in the pocket of his pants. _Act casual_. He walked over to Adonis, who was sitting next to Souma and were eating from their lunchboxes.

"Adonis, what a coincidence," Koga said, despite the fact that it was not a coincidence, "we have practice today. Don’t ya dare being too late like that damn flirt."

"Oogami," Adonis greeted him. "Practice? That’s the first time I’ve heard of it."

Koga blushed and then cleared his throat. "Yeah, that stupid vampire bastard decided it on a whim. Don’t fucking ask me, okay? What should I know."

Adonis nodded. "Okay, I will be there."

"Good." Koga let out a relieved breath. 

"Is there something else you need?" Adonis asked him and Koga shook his head quickly.

"I don’t need anything from ya! Be grateful I came to tell you! I just did it because ya were here!" He ran off and cursed himself in the head.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes in and Koga regretted his stupid idea already.

"I am sure they will come soon," Adonis assured him. "Hakaze-senpai and Sakuma-senpai tend to be late."

"I know!" Koga shot back angrily. The reason their two upperclassmen weren’t here yet wasn’t because Rei was sleeping in his coffin or Kaoru was flirting with some girls (though they probably both were right now), but because there was no practice. Koga had just lied because he wanted to spend time with Adonis.

But now it seemed like a stupid idea. He shouldn’t have done this. "Let’s just home or something. I’ll pick a bone with them tomorrow."

Adonis hummed. "We should still wait. In the meantime, we can practice together, right?"

Koga blinked. "What?"

Adonis turned to him and smiled softly and Koga was so fucking weak for that guy’s smile. "I have some trouble with a dance sequence during, you could help me."

_Yes, yes, yes_! Koga smiled brightly, but then he cleared his throat again to bring himself back to reality. "Alright then, Adonis! I’ll teach you, but don’t ya dare take it lightly, okay?! Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I will go easy on ya!" 

"Alright, I’m glad for that. Thank you, Oogami."

Koga felt a blush creeping up on his skin. Fuck, Adonis was going to be the death of him, he was sure of that. Maybe now was the time to drop some hints? "O-On a second thought, I don’t exactly see you as my friend!"

Adonis’ smile disappeared. "We’re not friends?" He sounded heartbroken.

Shit, that’s not what he meant! "No!" Koga shouted. "I meant, like. We’re more than friends! At least you are to me."

Adonis widened his eyes and this was so really embarrassing for Koga, he didn’t know where to look. His eyes darted to the mirror behind Adonis. "You mean…"

"Yeah…"

"We’re _best_ friends?"

"What?!" Koga shouted.

"I’ve never had anyone consider me a best friend before," Adonis said and the smile appeared again on his lips. "I’m happy that you consider me your best friend, Oogami. You’re my best friend too."

Well, this failed horribly, but at least Koga got to see him smile. "Whatever, don’t tell anyone," Koga grunted. And then, after a short while, he added. "What about that Kanzaki?"

"What about him?" Adonis asked him.

"Isn’t he your best friend?"

"Kanzaki is a good friend of mine too," Adonis agreed. "But you’re my best friend."

Koga’s heart beat faster at those words. He clicked his tongue and looked away. He might not have gotten the reaction he wanted from Adonis, but that was good enough. He at least didn’t have to be jealous of Souma anymore. 

 

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief, Adonis favorite food wasn’t meat, but Anpan. 

You do that stuff for your crush, right? Buy them the food they like and give it to them? Koga wasn’t really keen on cooking or something, so he settled for just buying an Anpan bread. He was pretty early, not many people were in the queue yet since he had rushed over to the cafeteria as soon as the idea had plopped into his mind.

But what if Adonis buys Anpan himself before Koga could buy it for him?

"What would you like?" the cafeteria lady asked him.

"All of the Anpan bread," Koga blurted out. He panicked, okay? He couldn’t have Adonis buy himself some bread before and then not being hungry anymore! No, he had to buy all Anpan bread so that Koga could give him one.

"All of them," the lady repeated.

"Didn’t ya hear me? Is there something with yer ears?" Koga grunted, but then he felt a tug at his side. He turned around and was faced with Anzu, who just gave him a judgmental look. "Argh, it’s you, huh?"

"You should apologize to her," she said and Koga cursed under his breath. 

"Fine, let go of me already. Damn, you’re such a pain. I’m sorry… Now I want all the Anpan bread you have." He put all of the money he had on the counter.

The woman behind it sighed. "Okay." 

"Why do you want all of it?" Anzu asked.

"Why are you asking? That’s none of your fucking business," Koga snarled back. He took the bread and ran off. He had no time to talk or listen to Anzu right now, he had to find Adonis. He ran around for a while with a lot of Anpan bread in his arms, while other people watched him with weird looks. That stupid glasses guy from the Student Council even stopped him once and asked if he stole the bread. Who did he look like? Like some kind of thief?

When Koga finally found the man in question, he ran towards him. Adonis was alone this time.

"Adonis!" he shouted.

"Oh, Oogami. What is all that?" Adonis pointed at Koga’s arms.

"That’s Anpan bread," Koga explained. 

"I see, you bought them all. I wanted to buy some, but they told me they were sold out already, which was surprising. They’re usually not that popular."

"Heh, I got them now!" Koga smiled proudly. His idea had been a success! "And you can have them!"

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you can have the bread. I don’t need it anyway!" Koga pushed all of it into Adonis’ arms and suddenly felt stupid. This didn’t feel romantic at all, it just felt really, really stupid. "I mean… er…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Just take it! Don’t ask questions!"

"Oogami, this is a lot of Anpan bread," Adonis stated.

"I know, I’m not fucking blind," Koga growled with red cheeks. "You can eat it, don’t ya? You always talk about how everyone should eat more so…“

Adonis eyed his arms and then he gave Koga a smile. "Thank you, Oogami. Why did you buy them?"

"Huh? Didn’t you hear? I bought them for you!"

"Oh." Adonis nodded slowly. "Is this because we’re best friends now?" God, this boy couldn’t even be more dense. Koga just wanted to shout "No, it’s because I’m really fucking gay for you!", but he didn’t. Instead, Adonis offered him one. "You should eat some too. There’s enough for the two of us, we can share."

Koga stared at the Anpan bread that Adonis was offering him and then ripped it out of his hands. Really, Adonis offering him bread that Koga _himself_ bought, shouldn’t make him this happy and yet it did. "Fine, I’ll help you out to eat all of it! I can’t believe you’re so weak and can’t eat it all by yourself…"

Okay, this plan failed too, but at least they got to spend the break with each other under a tree and eat Anpan bread together.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t over yet.

Koga was determined and giving up wasn’t part of his vocabulary. And them having joint practice for P.E. Today because one of their teachers was sick, was just another good opportunity for Koga to make his move.

As soon as the teacher told them to find a partner, Koga ran up to Adonis.

"Hey, we’re partners," he just announced. He wished he could be this straight forward when it came to asking Adonis out too.

"I’m sorry Oogami, but I already told Kanzaki, I’d be his partner," Adonis said. Koga glared at the boy next to him. He didn’t notice he was growling at Souma, until the other drew his blade.

"Woah, what are you doing?" someone else asked. It was Subaru, another annoying guy from Adonis’ class. 

"Tch, that’s none of your business, Akehoshi," Koga said.

"Oh, wanna team up Gami-san?"

"No, I’m teaming up with Adonis," Koga replied.

"But I-" Adonis interrupted and Koga just took Adonis’ arm.

"We’re. Teaming. Up," he repeated, drawing out every syllable.

"I’ll team up with Zaki-san then!" Subaru announced.

Souma’s eyes fell on Subaru. "Alright, I will team up with Akehoshi-dono then." 

For the first time since Subaru introduced Koga to his pet dog, Koga was glad Subaru existed. He clicked his tongue and dragged Adonis away from the other two. "What a pain, this could’ve been over easier if you would’ve just said yes."

"I’m sorry," Adonis said. "We have to play Badminton, am I right?"

"Yes." Koga picked up one of the rackets and shoved it against Adonis’ chest. "I won’t go easy on ya! I’ll beat you and win!" Then, an idea popped into his mind. "How about we make it a contest?"

"A contest?" Adonis repeated. "What kind?"

"Winner gets to choose something the loser has to do!" Koga explained and grinned. If he wins, he’ll just ask Adonis out on a date. He wouldn’t be turned down and it wouldn’t be too embarrassing. If he loses… maybe Adonis will ask him something… Basically, Koga could only win in this game!

Adonis smiled. "Okay, I’m in."

* * *

 

 

In the end, Koga lost. 

"Damn it!" he growled and threw the badminton racket to the ground. "Okay, what do yer want?"

"What?"

"The prize! Forgot it already?" Koga walked over to his crush. "You can ask for anything yer want!"

Adonis picked up the Shuttlecock from the ground. "Really anything?"

Koga nodded quickly and his cheeks heated up, painting them in a light red. "Yes! B-But don’t ask for anything stupid. Though… you can ask me anything… Like… going out for example… yer know." He coughed into his fist and looked away.

"Ask you to go out?" Adonis repeated.

Koga blushed and looked around in case anyone had heard them. "Don’t say it so loud! And yes, like that!"

"But we’re already outside, Oogami," Adonis stated and Koga groaned. Oh my god. He couldn’t believe his own ears when he heard that.

"Forget it, Adonis! Just ask me something!" he growled. Koga didn’t have much patience to begin with, but Adonis really seemed to want to test his patience even more. 

"Ea-"

"Don’t you fucking dare to say 'Eat meat‘ or I’ll shove my foot up yer ass," Koga warned him.

Adonis closed his mouth again and seemed to be thinking hard. "I can’t think of anything," he said.

"Fine, forget it! Just tell me once you can think of something!" Koga picked up his racket again and stomped off the court. Why the fuck did he like this guy again? Because right now, he had no idea. Adonis was really stupid and dense, what was there even to like apart from how gentle and nice he was and how much patience he had for Koga? Or how strong and handsome he was to the point that Koga practically had to leave the room every time he saw Adonis shirtless and-

Fuck it. He knew why he liked him.

* * *

 

 

Adonis was so dense that Koga gave up now. He would try to direct approach, but that was harder than he thought it would be.

After practice, Koga waited for Adonis to change into his clothes again and they walked together to the school gate.

"You’ve been quiet," Adonis noticed. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes," Koga blurted out. "So… you know that one café you showed me a while ago? The one where we were together?"

Adonis nodded. "Yes, I know. I still go there often, I like it. They should put meat on the Menu." He hummed and Koga rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised by those kind of replies anymore.

He cleared his throat and took all the courage he had gathered from the entire day and the last night where he had barely been able to sleep. "They have this special offer. If ya go as a couple, you get a discount."

"Oh, that’s nice," Adonis said. 

"Do you wanna… go with me?"

Adonis stopped mid way and blinked. "To the café?"

"Yes!" Koga blushed. "I wanna go there!"

"But we’re not a couple," Adonis stated.

"I know that, you stu-" Koga took a deep breath. "I wanna go there as a couple.. if yer want."

Adonis widened his eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah." Koga looked down at his shoes.

"Oogami, I don’t think it’s a good idea."

Ouch, here it comes. Adonis will turn him down and Koga will just go back and hide and pretend this never happened. He’ll just play guitar as loud as he could and…

"Pretending to be a couple for a discount isn’t right," Adonis said.

"What did yer just say?"

"I said that lying to them and saying we’re a couple just to get a discount isn’t right."

Koga had to hold himself back from just grabbing Adonis in this very moment and shout at him that no, he didn’t want to pretend to be dating Adonis, he really wanted to date him. He wanted all that stupid shit with hand holding and kisses and them going on stupid clichéd dates, as stupid as it sounded!

"Adonis," he growled. "We will go there! And we will get that stupid fucking discount! I don’t care if you think it’s right or not!"

"But-"

Koga glared at him. "Just pretend to be my boyfriend for one fucking day, is that so hard for yer?"

Adonis shook his head. "Okay."

"Great."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands is stupid, but I guess couples do it or somethin'."
> 
> "You want me to hold your hand?" Adonis asked and Koga's arm felt painfully heavier as the time passed and Adonis didn't take his hand.
> 
> "What? No, I don't want it! Ya know, couples do this shit! Just take my fuckin' hand, Adonis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant even bother with coming up with chapter titles anymore

Stupid Adonis. Stupid, dense Adonis who didn't get any of Koga's hints.

He had given him so many opportunities, but no, they all flew right over Adonis' head. He still couldn't believe Adonis actually thought he wanted to _pretend_ to be a couple. Who in their right mind comes to that conclusion when somebody asked them out? Nobody, that was the answer. But unfortunately for Koga, he also didn't want anybody else. He wanted Adonis, including his denseness, even if it was really frustrating right now.

But when Adonis appeared in front of him at the café, Koga didn't mind that much anymore.

"Have you been waiting for a long time?" Adonis asked. He had been about ten minutes too early because he had been so nervous all day, but he wasn't going to admit it. He was also not going to admit how nice Adonis looked right now. 

"No, I've just arrived. But if ya have to ask, don't be late next time then!" he replied and Adonis looked at his phone. 

"I'm one minute too early," Adonis said. "See?"

"Since when do you know to use your damn phone?" 

Adonis put his phone back into the pocket of his jacket. "If it's just reading the clock, it's easy." Oh, right. "Should we go inside?"

Koga suddenly had a great idea. Which, might not really be a great idea, but in this moment it sounded like the best idea he had ever gotten in his life. "I hate touching people, but I guess we gotta do this, if we wanna pretend we're dating or some bullshit," Koga said and reached out his hand, turning his head away. "Holding hands is stupid, but I guess couples do it or somethin'."

"You want me to hold your hand?" Adonis asked and Koga's arm felt painfully heavier as the time passed and Adonis didn't take his hand.

"What? No, I don't _want_ it! Ya know, couples do this shit! Just take my fuckin' hand, Adonis!"

Adonis took his hand and Koga was internally screaming, bursting from joy of feeling Adonis' warm hand against his. Koga still didn't turn his head to face Adonis, he was smiling way too big right now and didn't want to show it. How was he supposed to explain it? He couldn't even understand it himself. This wasn't him. Oogami Koga didn't smile so hard his cheeks hurt just because he was holding Adonis' hand.

But here they were.

"Let's get this over with," Koga grumbled and walked into the café. 

"Where do you want to sit?" Adonis asked.

Koga hesitated. "Somewhere in the back, I don't want people seein' us. Last time that Vampire bastard and the Flirt interrupted our dat- I mean, what if somebody sees us? Not that I'd care what anyone thinks anyway, but…"

"I understand, let's take a seat in the back," Adonis suggested. They walked, still hand in hand to one of the tables that were in the far back and let their hands go. Koga was disappointed, as he sat down, and clenched his fist. He really just wanted to hold Adonis hand again. Maybe he'll think of some stupid excuse when they leave the café…

Koga was quickly shaken off his pathetic daydreaming, when a waitress approached their table. She was young and smiled politely. 

"Otogari-san, it's nice to see you here again," she said.

Who was she and why did she know his name? Koga was jealous at first, but then he remembered that Adonis was here often.

"Yes, Minami-san, I'm glad to be back."

"I see you have brought your boyfriend!" Her eyes fell to Koga. "It's nice that you're here too! Otogari is a regular here, I was honestly surprised that I haven't seen you here before!"

Koga had only been here, so it wasn't too surprising. "This isn't my usual spot," he said. "But Adonis likes it, so I guess I'm here too." He blushed once those words escaped his lips. "Don't look like that, be honored I put up with this!"

Minami giggled and handed them the Menu. "This is the special Menu for the couples today. I assume that's what you wanted, right?"

Koga grabbed the Menu out of her hands. "You're not that stupid as you look, huh?" he blurted out. "I mean, yes."

The waitress raised her eyebrows. "Uh, okay. I'll leave you two at it then and will come by again later." She smiled and left. Koga scoffed and opened the Menu that was specifically for today's special.

"Do you already know what you want?" Adonis asked him.

Koga starred at the Menu and clenched his fist. "Uh…" He looked around and saw a few couples sitting with those stupid Couple Ice Cream Cups. Those were basically two cups in the shape of swans that were linked together by their heads and formed a heart. Overall, it looked really sappy and definitely not Koga's taste.

"I want one of those," he said and pointed at exactly the same Cups on the Menu.

"Are you sure?" Adonis asked.

"Why are you askin'? I'm always sure. We gotta pretend we're a couple, right? Couple eat that shit together," he explained.

Adonis hesitated. "I guess you're right," he said. "I've never went on a date before."

"Really?"

"Yes." Adonis smiled. "Even though this isn't really a date, it feels nice."

Koga held his breath and closed the Menu, looking everywhere but at Adonis. "Yeah, it does."

After they ordered and the waitress gushed about how cute their choice was, they were alone again and Koga had no idea what he was supposed to talk about. Usually, he didn't mind sitting in silence with Adonis. He was actually the only person where Koga didn't mind the silence between them, but right now he was so nervous, he wanted to say something. Actually, he just wanted to tell Adonis he liked him and get it all over with, but there was no way in hell he could do this.

"Have you ever been on a date?" Adonis asked and Koga was too startled by the question at first.

He scoffed. "Heh, no. I'm a lone wolf, I don't do god damn dates. You're about the only one I'd go here to with." He put his chin on the palm of his hand and looked away. "I hope ya know how lucky yer are. I don't do this for just anyone." Then, with a very warm face, he murmured, "It's because yer special."

He glanced to Adonis from the corner of his eyes and the other male smiled softly at him, making Koga's heart leap.

"You're special to me too, Oogami."

Koga rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure yer special isn't my special."

"You're right."

He opened his mouth and turned to Adonis. Did the oblivious guy finally understand that Koga was head over heels for him? "I am?"

"Yes," Adonis said. "We're different people, of course you're special in another way than I am."

Koga groaned loudly and he couldn't help it when he banged his forehead against the table. "Yer so god damn dense!" He stayed like this, head on the table, until Adonis put his hand on top of Koga's shoulder. He tensed at the touch.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Koga was internally screaming and crying at the same time. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Oogami. Uh…"

"It's okay," Koga said and looked up through his now even messier bangs. Adonis seemed relieved and drew back his arm. At the same moment, the waitress came back with their order. As soon as she was gone again, Koga grabbed the spoon.

"It looks delicious," Adonis said. "Is this okay for you? Maybe we should rearrange the chairs so we sit closer."

Koga stared at him. This was the best thing Adonis had probably said all day. "Yes," he replied. "Sit next to me."

Now that they were closer and not sitting across from each other, Koga was even more nervous. "Let's just dig in," he said and tried to concentrate on something else. Not on how close Adonis was and how his elbow was almost brushing Adonis' arm. 

"Do you think Hakaze-senpai does this often?"

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"Since we both have never been on dates, I wondered if they are like this," Adonis explained. "And Hakaze-senpai always goes on dates, right?"

Koga snorted. "That damn flirt? Tch, he probably does worse things."

"Worse things?"

"Like feeding the girls or some damn thing," Koga explained. 

Adonis hummed. "Couples do that then…"

Koga narrowed his eyes. "Ya know, you telling people to eat meat doesn't count."

"Of course not," Adonis said. "I tell every person to eat meat. Everyone should eat meat and become stronger to be able to protect themselves."

Koga smiled, listening to and looking at him. His golden eyes, which were almost the same shade as Koga's, his purple hair that was messy and yet it looked so good, his strong jaw line, how his shirt stretched, showing his muscles, every time he moved… "Feed me," Koga blurted out.

"What?"

Koga blushed hard. "I mean, er, couples do that stuff, right? I think it's stupid, I'm a lone wolf and I don't need that kinda thing, but if we want to be _convincing_ …" What was he even saying right now? "Ya know what? I think I'm hearing something! Like a wolf's howl calling' me. It's Leon, I have to g-"

Adonis put his spoon in Koga's mouth. "Like this?"

Koga choked on the spoon and quickly leaned back. "Don't ya do it out of nowhere! The fuck was romantic about that?"

"Oh… I'm sorry," Adonis apologized. "Let me try again."

Koga blinked and cleared his throat. "Alright, but this is yer last chance, if ya do it like that again…"

"Okay," Adonis agreed. He spooned more ice cream and then brought the spoon closer to Koga's face. "Like this?"

Koga nodded slowly and leaned forward to eat it. His face was probably bright red by now. "This is stupid," he said.

"Will you not feed me?" Adonis asked and Koga couldn't believe him.

He coughed into his fist and looked away. _Calm down,_ he told himself. This wasn't real, they weren't really on a date, Adonis didn't like him this way, feeding your lover was weird as hell anyway, he wasn't into PDA… and yet his heart was beating way too fast.

"Fine," he said after he had sort of calmed down. "But just once!"

His hand was shaking the whole time and he hoped Adonis didn't notice. He did. "You're shaking, Oogami," Adonis noticed. He brought up his hand and put it on Koga's, steadying him. Koga almost flinched and jumped up at their skin contact, but he didn't. He held his breath as Adonis closed his eyes and wrapped his lips over the spoon.

God damn it, did he even know what he was doing to Koga? The answer was obviously no.

He dropped his spoon on the table as soon as Adonis leaned back in his seat. Koga quickly grabbed it again. 

"That was embarrassing," he said. 

"I think it depends on the person," Adonis agreed.

"You didn't think it was stupid or embarrassing? What's wrong with ya?!"

"I did think it was embarrassing…" Adonis admitted and Koga didn't have anything to say to it. So he didn't like it? Did it mean he disliked it? Did he dislike being here too? 

"Oh." Koga he lowered his gaze again, supporting his head with one hand. This was probably a mistake. He had been angry at that time and had just blurted it out. Later, he had thought it would be an opportunity to pretend to be together with Adonis just once (before he'd probably turn Koga down). But this just got his hopes up more!

"How is Leon?" Adonis suddenly asked.

"Leon?" Koga looked up and smiled. Finally, something he could talk about all day. He told Adonis about how he had found this new route where he liked to walk him now and how he and Tori sometimes go for a walk together, including Subaru. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like that Shitty Brat, but his dog, King is good. We understand each other, you know?" He talked about how Daikichi had to lose weight now and how Yuzuru is still scared of the dogs.

And Adonis just listened and nodded, sometimes asked questions. Koga felt at ease. He was with his favorite person, talking about his favorite topic and felt himself getting comfortable again. The nervousness was gone and Koga was reminded again why he liked Adonis so much. He listened to him and didn't tease or rile him up. The fact that he really looked like the god he was named after was just a bonus point. 

"You should come with us sometime," Koga said.

"I don't have a dog," Adonis said.

"Yeah, but don't ya like dogs or something?"

"I do like small and cute animals and Leon is one of them," Adonis agreed.

Koga clicked his tongue. "Small and cute? Leon is just like me! A wolf on the inside, don't ya underestimate him!"

Adonis smiled. "I see. I am scared of touching them… What if they don't like me?"

Koga rolled his eyes. "You worry too much! Leon knows people, he likes you!" he assured. "Don't you fuck around like that damn Yuzuru always runs away!" He shook his head. "I don't even know why he tags along. You'd be a better addition."

"Thank you," Adonis said. "I'd like to come with you some day then."

Koga nodded and just shoveled the rest of the ice cream he had left in his mouth before it could melt. When he turned back to Adonis and wanted to say something, the other was eyeing him.

"What are you starin' at, huh?"

"You've got some ice cream here," Adonis explained and reached out his hand. Koga widened his eyes, not daring to breathe or move. He couldn't believe that the most clichéd thing was happening right now. This was like straight out of some romance movie or some shit (not that he watched those). He should just slap Adonis' hand away and tell him he could do it himself, but he didn't. Instead, he let Adonis wipe the ice cream at the corner of his mouth away with his thumb.

Adonis wiped his thumb away on some napkin, thank god. He didn't do the weird thing where he licked it away, though Koga was sure he would've died right in that very moment if he had. Not that he wasn't close to dying right now. 

Before any of them could say anything, someone interrupted them.

"Ado-chan-senpai!" Mitsuru screamed with bright eyes, red cheeks and ears from the cold.

"Tenma," Adonis greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out shopping and then I saw you through the window! I wanted to say hello, yanno!" Mitsuru said. Koga didn't really know Adonis' kouhai well, but he knew how energetic and fucking loud he was.

"I see," Adonis said. "Thank you. It's a nice surprise."

"Yes! What are you doing here? You're here with Ko-chan-senpai?" the younger male turned to Koga with a way too flashy smile. Koga didn't know what to say to that weird nickname he had given him. That kid was really a pain.

"Yes," Adonis said. "We're on a date."

Koga stared at Adonis. Did he really just fucking say that?

"Oh… A date? I shouldn't interrupt then! Nee-chan taught me I should leave couples alone because they like their private time, yanno! I mean my big sister, not Anzu-onee-chan! I should go then and leave you two. Have fun on your date!" He 'dashed‘ out of the café again, while everyone and the employers looked after the loud kid leaving the shop.

When he was gone, Koga turned his gaze back to Adonis. "What the fuck, Adonis?!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why the hell did you just tell Tenma we're on a fucking date?!" Koga shouted.

"Is this not a date?" Adonis asked. "Even if it's just for pretend…"

Koga was so _angry_ right now. Just when he had calmed down and felt at ease, Mitsuru had to storm in. "That kid will tell it everyone! He has a loose mouth and I bet my ass tomorrow the whole school thinks we're datin'!" Not that it would be bad, but it was bad when that wasn't the case and Koga _really_ wanted to date Adonis.

"Is it that bad? We can just tell them it's not like that…"

"Yes, it is fuckin' bad! I don't want anyone from our school to know! And that stupid Vampire Bastard will just tease us more! Argh, why did you have to say that?" Koga shouted, jumping out of his chair. He didn't even care if anyone was staring at them now and thought they had some lover's quarrel. He put his hand down on the table.

"I'm really sorry that upset you," Adonis apologized. 

"That's notwhy I'm upset!" Sure, it was, but that wasn't the main reason. 

"Why are you upset then?"

Koga leaned back and huffed. "How about you figure that out yourself, Adonis," he snarled at his crush, turned around and stomped out of the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck... does one write koga... hes my best boy but i dont know..


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Both of you never had a date before, right?" Adonis nodded as a response. "Now his first date would forever be a fake date."
> 
> Adonis' expression lightened. "That makes sense. I suppose he didn't want me to be his first date." It somehow hurt to say and think about it, but Souma did make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. literally every time i write a fic i'm like "this will have xx chapters" and it turns out to be more than that. ALL THE TIME. but well...

Adonis spent the rest of the day and all night trying to figure out why Koga had been so upset.

He had thought hard about it, but he didn't get an answer. Adonis had been even close to asking his sisters, but in the end he chose against it. As much as he really wanted to know why Koga was angry at him, Adonis really didn't want to ask his sisters. They'll just tease him. He figured out, he'll try to talk with Koga tomorrow at school or get advice from someone else. Anyone but his sisters. 

* * *

 

The first person Adonis talked to, was Mitsuru. Not for advice, as much as Adonis liked the younger boy, he doubts Mitsuru would help him much. No, he had to talk to him and set things straight before Mitsuru tells everyone and Koga would get angrier. Adonis waited at the school gate for Mitsuru, so he could be the first person he talked to, before rumors would be spread. 

Mitsuru was as loud and flashy as ever. There was no mistaking him from the distance when he was running, or as he liked to call it 'dashing‘, towards the school gate. He was as fast as always, a reason why he was a valuable member of the Track and Field Club. Adonis was fast too, which is how he was able to grab onto Mitsuru before he dashed past him.

"Ado-chan-senpai! You surprised me there, yanno!" Mitsuru greeted him. He was holding some half eaten bread in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Tenma. I hope I didn't startle you too much," Adonis apologized, but Mitsuru just laughed as a response.

"Of course you didn't! I like that Ado-chan-senpai greets me at the gate! What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" he asked. "Oh, are you waiting for Ko-chan-senpai?"

"No, actually, I was waiting for you," Adonis said.

Mitsuru's eyes widened in surprise before he opened his mouth and flashed him a big smile. "Really? I'm here then! What is it, what is it?"

"It's about yesterday," Adonis explained. "You might have misunderstood something there." Mitsuru's brows frowned in confusion and he titled his head a little bit. "Oogami and I weren't really on a date and we're not a couple."

"Huh? But didn't you say you were on a date? That's what couples do, yanno!"

"Yes, but…" Adonis didn't know how to explain it either. He was to be honest, just as clueless as his underclassman. "I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone."

"You mean… as in it's a secret?"

Adonis hesitated before he nodded. "Yes."

Mitsuru took a bite of his bread. "Okay. I have a secret with Ado-chan-senpai! I promise I will not tell anyone! I will try my best!"

Adonis smiled. "Thank you, Tenma."

"Oh, but… I told someone already. I met Tomo-chan on my way here and told him already… I'm really sorry!"

With 'Tomo-chan' he probably meant Mashiro Tomoya, another member of his unit ra*bits. Adonis didn't know Tomoya too well, but he was sure Tomoya would understand it if he'd ask him to not tell anyone. "It's okay," he assured Mitsuru. "Would you tell Mashiro not to tell anyone?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes! You can count on me, senpai, yanno!" He pointed at his own chest and Adonis smiled.

"Thank you a lot, Tenma."

"Oh, I'm late for class! See you later, Ado-chan-senpai!" Mitsuru dashed away quickly and Adonis hoped that with how things turned out now, Koga will not be angry at him anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

"No," Koga said as soon as he walked out of his classroom and was greeted by Adonis who was waiting in front of his classroom when the break started.

"Oogami, I wanted to talk with you," Adonis just said.

Koga took a deep breath. "Let's not talk here." He took a look over his shoulder, where some of his classmates were still sitting at their tables. 

"Okay," Adonis agreed. They walked a little bit in silence before they found a quiet place where nobody would disturb them.

"So," Koga said. "What do you hafta say?"

"I talked to Tenma earlier," Adonis explained. "He promised not to tell anyone." Koga just blinked. No real reaction was drawn on his face, which made Adonis nervous. He didn't know what to do, so he just kept on talking. "Of course, we can't be sure, but I trust Tenma. He may seem energetic and too much at times, but he's a good boy. A little bit small, but-"

"Adonis," Koga growled. "Is that all?"

Now it was Adonis, who didn't really reply. He swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I hoped you're not angry at me anymore."

Koga breathed out, clear annoyance in his tone. "I told ya that's not the fucking reason why I was angry!"

"Oh." Adonis fumbled with his hands. "What is it then? If I did something to anger you, please tell me. You're my best friend and I don't want you to be angry at me."

"This! Exactly _this_!" Koga shouted. "Forget it! Don't talk to me until ya figured it out!"

"But-"

"Don't!"

* * *

 

 

 

Adonis was now more confused than before.

What else was there that could've angered Koga? He was barely able to spend attention in class and Kunugi-senpai even called him out on it once. He didn't want Koga to be angry at him. He was one of Adonis' first friends, his dearest even. It seemed like Koga was rough and hard to get along with at first, but he's actually really nice. At least to Adonis, he helped him out more than once and explained things to him.

He also felt guilty for angering him, for whatever reasons.

Another one of Adonis' best friends was Souma, who noticed Adonis strange behavior today and asked him about it while they were eating together.

"What is on your mind that you're so distracted?" Souma asked him and Adonis sighed.

"It's Oogami. I angered him for some reason, but I don't know what it was," he explained. "I wished I could apologize and change my behavior, but he won't tell me what it is."

Souma furrowed his brows. "He was just angry out of nowhere?"

Adonis thought about it for a while. "I don't know," he said. "We went on a date yesterday and-"

"Did you just say you went on a date with Oogami-dono?" Souma asked, eyes widening.

"Not really," Adonis quickly said. "It wasn't a real date. We pretended to be a couple because there was a discount for couples at a café."

Souma huffed. "That's not right, Adonis-dono."

"I know, I said so at first too, but Oogami really wanted to go there," Adonis said. "It was nice." He quickly explained his friend what happened with Mitsuru and how Koga was suddenly angry at him. He also told him about what happened today. Souma listened to him quietly with a serious expression his face while he continued eating. "Do you have any ideas, Kanzaki?"

"I don't know," Souma admitted. "There coul d be several reasons."

"Which?"

Souma brought his thumb to his chin. "Maybe he felt embarrassed? Or he didn't want your fake date to be interrupted… Or because you just called it a 'date' even though it's not one."

"What is so wrong about that?" he asked.

"Both of you never had a date before, right?" Adonis nodded as a response. "Now his first date would forever be a fake date."

Adonis' expression lightened. "That makes sense. I suppose he didn't want me to be his first date." It somehow hurt to say and think about it, but Souma did make sense.

Souma smiled. "Of course," he said. "I have a sharp mind."

"Thank you, Kanzaki. I will try and apologize to Oogami during practice," Adonis said. "You're a really good friend."

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately for him, Koga didn't appear to practice today. Kaoru wasn't there either, so the only other one left was Rei, who wasn't really keen on practicing today. Anytime their senpais rather wanted to either sleep in a coffin, or pick up girls, Koga and Adonis would practice alone. Adonis wished their senpais would join them too, but he didn't mind practicing alone with Koga. Spending time with him was always nice, so Adonis was glad for those times too.

Today, Koga didn't appear at all, which was unusual for him. Unless something very important came up (which was almost always tied to his dog, Leon), he never skipped practice. No, he was usually the one who scolded their senpais when they slacked off.

So instead of practice, Rei was lying in his coffin, almost ready to go to sleep, when he noticed something about Adonis' mood was off.

"Adonis-kun, is there something on your mind you'd like to share?" Rei asked him.

"How did you know?" Adonis asked and Rei chuckled.

"I always know when one of my kouhais is troubled," he said. "Does it have something to do with the fact that Doggie isn't here today?"

Adonis was surprised. Rei really was observant. Maybe he knew why Koga was so angry at him? He seemed to know Koga well too, considering their history and the fact that they were both in the Light Music Club. "Yes," he said.

"Tell me about it. Maybe I can help," Rei suggested.

"Thank you, Sakuma-senpai, it would really help me a lot," he said. He did have Kanzaki's suggestion already, but maybe Rei had another idea and Adonis was all open for any suggestions. He was really desperate to just have Koga back. It hasn't even been one day and he already missed him, even though they didn't spend that much time with each other anyway. He guessed he just didn't want his best friend to be angry at him. 

Adonis was used to Koga's scowl, but that was different. He was always angry, but not like this. And he really just wanted to see him smile again. It was a rare sight, but definitely worth it.

"I'd love to help," Rei said.

Adonis quickly told him about the events and then about what Souma suggested too. "What do you think?"

Rei hadn't said a single thing during the entire time, just listening to Adonis. When the other was finished, he laughed. "Fuhuhu, am I really that old?" he asked. "Oh, young children… young love… It seems like a long time ago."

Adonis was confused by Rei's answer. "What does that mean?"

Rei hummed. "I think Doggie is right," he said. "You should come up with the answer to it yourself."

Adonis blinked. "You know why he is angry at me?"

"Yes," Rei said. "And it's not because of what Kanzaki-kun said."

"It's not?" Adonis furrowed his brows. What else could it be if not that?

"No, it's not," Rei said, a smug smile on his lips. "I can't wait to see how things work out between you two. But I'd rather not interfere, it'd be the best."

Adonis was disappointed in his senpais answer. "I see… thank you regardless."

Rei smiled. "To be fair, I didn't see it coming, but it does make sense! Ah, hearing Doggie behaving like that… I wish I could see it for myself. Now, I think I'll go to sleep." He lied down in his coffin. "You'll figure it out, don't worry." He closed his coffin and left Adonis even more confused than before.

He didn't know what to do. He was sitting right next to Rei's coffin all alone. Adonis wanted to go home at first, when Kaoru came in.

"What's up with this atmosphere?" Kaoru asked.

"Hakaze-senpai," Adonis said. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaoru ran his hand through his blond hair. "Where's everybody else?"

"Sakuma-senpai is…" Adonis glanced to the coffin. "In here."

"And Koga-kun?"

"He's not here." 

Kaoru sighed. "The day I actually agree on turning up at practice, and nobody's here."

"I am here," Adonis pointed out. "And Sakuma-senpai is here too. He's just asleep."

Kaoru scoffed. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to drop by. Something came between my date, her little brother was admitted to the hospital. We rescheduled, so I had my afternoon free," he explained. "But guess I can just go back home." He turned around and wanted to go, when Adonis called out to him.

"Wait! I could use some advice from you."

Kaorz turned around and gave Adonis a forced smile. "Really? Ah, what a bother. I'm not good with advice, you know, Adonis-kun?" 

"You're my senpai," Adonis said. "And I do appreciate your advice."

Kaoru froze for a short while at the door, before he let out a loud sigh. "Thanks for the compliment, but you know I don't really like being told that from a boy, do you? Anyway, I guess I can hear you out. Is it about a girl? I'm good at giving dating advice." He took one of the chairs and sat down across Adonis, right next to Rei's coffin.

"No, actually it's about Oogami."

Kaoru let out another long sigh. "Okay, what is it?"

Adonis quickly told him what happened too. When he was finished, Kaoru raised his eyebrows. "And you asked who for advice before?"

"Kanzaki and Sakuma-senpai," Adonis answered. "But it didn't help much after all."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Of course. Souma-kyun has no idea about this stuff. And Sakuma… I'm not surprised he gave you a vague answer." 

"So you know why Oogami was mad?"

"Of course," Kaoru said. "It's the easiest thing in the world and the answer to almost everything."

Adonis perked up. "What is it?"

Kaoru hesitated. "Why do I have to tell you this? Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't care less about what guys do, but… obviously it's because he likes you."

"Of course," Adonis said. "I like him too."

"You do?"

"He's a good friend," Adonis confirmed. "We get along well."

Kaoru laughed. "I'm not surprised he's angry at you! How did he ask you to the café again?"

Adonis tried to think of their conversation again. "He mentioned the discount for couples and then asked me if I want to go there."

Kaoru hummed. "Did he ever even mention anything about wanting to pretend it's a date?"

Adonis thought for a long while, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't… I don't think so."

"You're so dense." His senpai sat back. "He didn't want it to be a fake date. He wanted it to be a _real_ date."

"But why would he- _Oh_." Adonis raised his gaze and widened his eyes. "So when you said Oogami _likes_ me… you meant…"

"Yes," Kaoru said and got up from the chair. "And that's all I'm saying about this. I'm straight after all, you know? Go ask someone else for advice!" He walked out of the room and left Adonis dumbfounded by the new revelation.

 

* * *

 

Koga liked Adonis. Not just in a friendly way. And now everything made sense to Adonis. 

Everything. From how he behaved around Adonis recently to their pretend date and to why Koga had been so angry with him. And he couldn't exactly blame Koga. Of course he had been angry. He had asked Adonis out on a date and the latter had just assumed he wanted to pretend to be on a date! It was reason enough to be angry for. 

Adonis was just really oblivious.

Now that Kaoru told him this, everything made sense. Adonis spent the rest of the day thinking about it and suddenly it was as if a puzzle was finally fitting itself infant of his eyes, each piece coming together. A puzzle he didn't know existed until recently.

It wasn't just Koga's behavior that finally made sense to him. That wasn't the only thing that clicked in Adonis. Because he realized suddenly, that he liked Koga too.

His feelings for Koga weren't the same one as he had for Souma. He wasn't just a friend whose company he enjoyed. Maybe the line between good friends and lovers was blurry, but he knew Koga wasn't just a good friend. Adonis had thought it was because he was a very good friend, his best one, but that wasn't it.

The way he felt with Koga was different than with anyone else. He liked spending time with Koga, looked forward to it. He liked the fact that Koga was always eager to explain him things, even if he pretended he wasn't. As disappointing as it was sometimes when their senpais didn't turn up to practice, a small part in Adonis was glad they could spend time together, just the two of them. He liked listening to Koga too, not just because he was interested in what he had to say, like with everyone else, but because he wanted to know everything about him.

And he really liked holding his hand. It was a nice feeling that had made him feel warm inside, but Adonis had never thought more of it. Now he did. Now he really wanted to try it again with the new revelation. Something else he wanted to try, was kissing Koga. Not to just try it out, but… because he just wanted to. He wanted to kiss Koga because it was him and he thought he'd like it. A lot. 

Adonis couldn't believe he had been so blind before and suddenly all his feelings were coming down at him in one go.

But one thing at a time, he couldn't rush it and just kiss Koga out of nowhere. First, he had to talk to him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaoru "i'm dropping hints that i'm straight" hakaze
> 
> not much of koga but this was a needed chapter! also i luv adonis/kaoru interaction. or just tbh every relationship there is in enstars so . and souma is just like adonis, an oblivious noodle
> 
> also i have no idea how to fucking write rei. sorry. h o w


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes," Adonis said. "I do have some new revelations, but I haven’t talked with Oogami yet. I don’t know how to…"
> 
> "New revelations? Which?"
> 
> "Oogami likes me," Adonis replied. "And I like him."

Adonis was just as restless the next day as he was yesterday. 

Even though everything had stayed the same and nothing really changed, knowing that Koga liked him and he liked Koga changed everything for him. Again, the other boy was all he was able to think of during class. The others, again, noticed too.

"Otogari-dono," Souma said when break came and turned to his desk. "Are you still thinking about what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yes," Adonis said. "I do have some new revelations, but I haven’t talked with Oogami yet. I don’t know how to…"

"New revelations? Which?"

"Oogami likes me," Adonis replied. "And I like him."

Souma blinked, furrowed his brows and brought his thumb to his chin, thinking. "I see… It makes sense. I should’ve thought of that."

Adonis nodded. "I don’t know how to talk to him."

Souma didn’t seem to have an answer to that either. He was just as clueless with love as Adonis was. "You should just tell him," he said. "Is this not how it works? Hakaze-dono does it with his girls all the time too, right? Then again, you should never use him as a good example."

"He helped me out a lot," Adonis said. "Maybe I should ask him for advice again."

It was now Anzu who perked up. "I’m sorry for eavesdropping," she said. "I just overheard your conversation."

"Oh, your heard us?" Adonis shook his head. "It’s okay."

She smiled. "Can I give you advice then?"

"Of course." Adonis was glad for every help from his friends he got. Anzu flattened her skirt and then her expression became serious.

"First of all, don’t ask Hakaze," she said. Souma didn’t even hide the smile on his face when she said that. "Instead, why don’t you ask him out on a date?"

Adonis hummed. "We already went on one."

"That wasn’t really one," Souma pointed out. He was right. Adonis should be the one to ask Koga out now. 

"That’s a good idea, Anzu. Do you have any other advice?"

She shook her head. "No, just be yourself. He already likes you, I could’ve told you that a long time ago." The girl flashed him a gentle smile and hearing this made Adonis heart flutter. He knew Koga liked him, but hearing it again was really nice. Now he just wanted Koga to tell it to him.

"Thank you, Anzu-san. I appreciate your help."

"No problem, I hope it works out well!"

* * *

 

He found Koga in the Light Music Club room. Rei was in his coffin, while the twins were sitting across each other discussing something. Koga was the only one actually doing music right now, playing his guitar loudly. Adonis stood at the door and nobody had noticed him yet, which is why he used that short moment to just look at Koga.

It was the first time he saw the other male since he realized his feelings. And Adonis couldn’t help but smile. Koga was so full of live, he always was. He was always angry or loud and energetic, but when he was playing his guitar or with his dogs, he wasn’t angry. He was _happy._ And that big grin on his lips was so nice to see, just like his movements and how he jumped around with his guitar, preforming as if there was a big audience watching him, even though nobody paid attention to him. Well, nobody but Adonis, but he didn’t know that. 

Suddenly, the coffin opened. Rei slowly sat up and his turned his gaze in Adonis’ reaction. The younger male flinched when their eyes met. How did he know he was here? 

"Oh, seems like you have a visitor, Doggie," Rei said, loud enough for them to hear. 

"Don’t ya fuckin’ call me Doggie!" Koga snarled at Rei before even paying attention to Adonis. The twins, however, stopped their conversation.

"Otogari-senpai!" one of them said. It was Hinata, Adonis noticed. "Why are you here?"

Adonis gazed quickly to Koga, who was just staring at him with a grim expression. "I wanted to talk to Oogami," he said.

Rei chuckled. "Okay, Doggie can take a break."

"Ha, as if I’d need your permission!" Koga growled.

"Would you come outside with me then?" Adonis asked.

"Who said I want to talk with ya?" Koga’s grip on his guitar tightened. "Can’t ya see I’m busy?"

Adonis hadn’t expected that. "But-"

"I don’t want to!" 

"Come on, Oogami-senpai," the twins tried to convince him. "He came all the way here! Don’t you want to hear what he has to tell you?"

Koga blushed. "What do ya want from me? Gah, you’re both so annoying, this is none of your business! Adonis, just go."

Adonis didn’t know what to do. Then, he remembered something from a while ago. "Remember when I won the badminton match?"

"Ha? Is this why you came here?!"

"You owe me something," Adonis said. "Now come with me."

Koga muttered something under his breath. "Not fuckin’ fair. Fine, I’m a man of my word. Argh…" He took off his guitar and gently placed it back in its stand. 

They walked out of the room and Koga just kept walking with both of his hands in his pockets until they were outside. Then, he stopped and abruptly turned around to face Adonis. "So, here we are. What do ya want?"

"Please go out with me," Adonis just blurted out. He guessed the direct approach would be the best way to go this. They had too many misunderstandings in the past, so this was for the best.

Koga stared at him, no exact reaction. He blinked, once, twice. Then, his face turned bright red, he turned his gaze away and coughed into his fist. "But… we’re already outside, Adonis."

Now it was Adonis who didn’t react at first, but when their eyes met again, Koga burst out in laughter and so did Adonis. It felt nice and the tenseness between them was quickly gone, which Adonis was glad for. This was probably why he liked Koga so much. He never felt awkward around him, always at ease.

"C’mon, you deserved that one," Koga said.

"Yes," Adonis said. "I think I really did. I’m sorry I didn’t get it before."

Koga grinned at him. "Can’t help that yer so dense, right? It’s just who you are." He shrugged. 

"You’re not angry at me anymore?"

Koga sighed. "No," he said. "I was more frustrated at myself, you know." He looked down and ran his hand through his messy hair. Adonis wished he could do that too. "Argh, this sounds so stupid… What a pain."

"So, would you… go on a date with me?" Adonis asked. "A real one?"

Koga looked up and nodded. "Yeah," he managed to choke out. Then, with a firmer and louder voice, "Yes."

Adonis smiled. Even though he knew that Koga had feelings for him too, he had never been more relieved. 

"Don’t look at me like that!" Koga snarled. "Ya look stupid with that smile!"

Adonis’ smile disappeared immediately. "Really?"

"No," Koga confessed and looked away again. "Why do ya think I like you?" He was blushing again, now even to his ear tips and Adonis felt the heat shooting up to his face too.

"I like you too," he said. 

"Sa-Save that for the date!"

* * *

 

 

When they tried to set a date for their date, they both didn’t say it out loud, but they both wanted it to be as soon as possible. Koga said that he had to walk Leon today and suggested that they could walk him together. Adonis wasn’t sure of it at first, but he really did want to get along with Leon. Not only did he like dogs, but he was very important to Koga, and Koga was important to him. 

They had to walk back home to Koga’s place first. Adonis had never been to Koga’s place, so he wondered how it was. All he knew is that he didn’t live too far away, since he always walked to school by feet. Koga looked around once they were out of the school’s view and walking through a narrow street.

"Ca-Can we hold hands?"

"What?" Adonis asked.

"Hold my hand!" Koga seemed embarrassed about that, not meeting Adonis’ eyes when he reached out his hand for Adonis to take. The latter curled his lips into a smile and took Koga’s hand.

"This is different than last time," he noticed. It _felt_ different. Just as nice, but kind of… more exciting. 

"Yeah…" Koga looked down. "Don’t ya dare tell anyone!"

"Tell anyone what? That we held hands?"

"No… that I… like holding’ yer hand, idiot." 

Oh god, Koga was absolutely adorable. Adonis just now realized _how_ much. He smiled even wider and moved his hand against Koga’s so he could entwine their fingers together. Koga’s eyes widened and he looked at their hands before he looked up at Adonis.

"Is this okay?" Adonis asked him.

"Yeah," Koga murmured. 

"I like holding your hand too," Adonis said and Koga bit down on his lower lip, but wasn’t able to hide his smile. Adonis couldn’t believe this was happening right now. They were holding hands- _really_ this time- and this wouldn’t be the last time they could hold hands. From now on, he could do it way more often, just have his fingers rested between Koga’s, just walk next to each other and touch the other casually. It wasn’t much, but for him it was.

They walked in silence for a while, until Koga broke it. "How did ya find out?"

"Find out about what?"

"Don’t ask like that! You know, that I like you!"

"Oh. I asked around," Adonis said. "Kanzaki tried helping me, but he was wrong after all. Sakuma-senpai didn’t help me, but I appreciate it anyway. Hakaze-senpai was the one who actually told me."

Koga stopped midway, so Adonis had to too. "Are yer kidding’ me? You told Kanzaki?! And the fuckin’ _vampire bastard_?! And that stupid straightie?!"

"Straightie?" Adonis repeated.

Koga scoffed. "Not as straight as he’d like to admit, but yer know who I mean!"

Oh no, did he do it wrong again? Just like that one time with Mitsuru? "I’m sorry," he apologized quickly. "I haven’t thought before… I won’t tell anyone else."

Koga huffed. "Yer better not!" He squeezed Adonis’ hand. "But that’s it, right? Nobody else knows?" Adonis hesitated and Koga narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"Anzu…"

"Oh my god! Datin’ you is gonna be really painful, won’t it?"

"I’m sorry."

"Don’t apologize all the time!" Koga sighed. "It’s worth it, I guess."

Adonis smiled for the rest of the way.

* * *

 

 

Leon wasn’t really that bad. It wasn’t the first time Adonis met him, but the first time he actually tried to get closer to Koga’s dog. Koga was really proud to show Leon off and smiled even brighter, when Adonis pet him and said his fur was nice. He was talking about how much Leon liked it when he brushed his fur, and then quickly added that despite that, he was still just like Koga, a wild dog. And that he didn’t like many people, but apparently for Adonis, he made an exception.

Adonis had heard that more than once about other people, though.

They went to a dog park, where Koga took off the leash. Leon was really excited and jumped all over the place, while Koga and Adonis sat down on a bench under a tree and watched him. He was currently playing around with another dog, who Koga told was one of Leon’s comrades. It was a guide dog and the owner of the dog was a woman sitting on the bench across them. 

"Do ya want some ice?" Koga suddenly asked.

Adonis furrowed his brows. "Ice?"

"Ice cream. There’s an ice cream truck here," Koga said and pointed at one further away from them.

"Yes, I’d like to-" Adonis wanted to get up, but Koga pushed him down again.

"I’ll get one for ya! You better like what I pick," he said. "Also keep an eye on Leon."

"But-"

"The other day I just left ya even though _I_ asked you out," Koga said and got up from the bench. "Just let me repay you, damn it!"

Adonis smiled. "Okay."

Koga left and Adonis waited for him to return. Leon was still wildly playing around in the grass. The weather was nice, it was finally getting warmer now too. When Koga reappeared, he gave Adonis’ a cone. 

"What is it?" Adonis asked.

"Guess." Koga dropped next to him, already lapping his tongue over his ice cream. Adonis licked over his. 

"Melon?"

"Yes! Ya have a really good tongue, don’t cha?" Koga grinned and Adonis smiled.

"What did you get?" Adonis asked.

"Guess." Koga was blushing when he offered Koga his ice cream and he was so adorable, Adonis couldn’t help himself. Instead of licking off from his ice cream, he leaned forward and kissed Koga on his lips. Koga was too startled and jerked away.

"Adonis! Argh, don’t do that out of nowhere! Be happy I didn’t get my ice cream all over ya!"

"I’m sorry," Adonis apologized and rubbed with his hand at the back of his neck. "I didn’t know what came over me…"

"So what was the flavor?"

"I don’t know," Adonis said. "It was way too fast."

Koga hesitated. "Wanna try again?" he asked and Adonis widened his eyes and nodded wordlessly. Koga leaned forward again, grabbed with his free hand onto Adonis tie. He gently tugged it forward, until their lips met again and this time, it was much better. Koga’s lips were soft against his and Adonis closed his eyes. He had never kissed anyone before and he knew the moment his lips were on Koga’s that he wanted to do it way more often. 

He tasted sweet, Adonis noticed. 

"So?" Koga asked, once they broke their kiss, but their faces were still only a few inches away from each other.

"I don’t know," Adonis said before they kissed again. This time, Adonis tried to taste the flavor on Koga’s lips. He slipped out his tongue hesitantly. At first Koga seemed surprised, but then he brought his hand up to Adonis’ cheek over to his hair, where he entangled his fingers in. 

"Banana," Adonis said.

"What?" Koga seemed like in a daze.

"You got banana," Adonis repeated, licking his lips. Koga nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it’s yer favorite after all… and there’s no meat flavor…"

Adonis raised his eyebrows. "Did you expect me to kiss you?"

"Wha- No!" Koga flushed. "I- I didn’t think about that, okay?" 

Adonis smiled. "I’m glad I did, though."

Koga turned away, his eyes back to his dog and licked his ice cream again. "Yeah," he murmured with a visible blush on his face. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the cutest fluffiest hand holding i cant believe theyre such cute kids

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter [@hyaenes](https://twitter.com/hyaenes)  
> shout w me about adokoga... and my fav furry boy koga,


End file.
